Life
by kimonoprincess
Summary: These are my poems. i hope you like them, most are pretty sad but not all of them.
1. Speak

Hello. Well I was showing my friends some of my poems and they kept on telling me to put them on this site. And after a while I finally agreed to do it. So these are the poems I've written some of them are in my stories I hope u like them.

I Speak…   
I speak for someone 

I speak not for me

I speak for all those

You choose not to see

I speak for the child

You choose to ignore

He needs help

He wishes he was no more

He needs a kind word

He needs some body's voice

He has lost his own

He was given no choice

Everyone said things

That hurt him, to the core

Some one has to speak for him

So he'll want to live once more

I speak for the woman

Alone in the dark

She's beat by a man

Who once held her heart

She wants to run

She wants to hide

But no one listens

They all push her aside

So now she stays silent

She no longer tries

Since no one cared

She only cries

I have to wonder

Why you have ears

If you choose not to listen

To the sound of their tears

They have done nothing

They need a voice

If you choose not to speak for them

That's your own choice

But I'll keep on fighting

I'll make you hear

What happens to a person

Who lives bound by fear

The Knife   
I look in the mirror 

And try to look past

The pain that caused me

To hide behind a mask

My life was shattered

On that day

I must have done something

For which I had to pay 

The price I had to pay

Was one that ruined my life

I didn't want to live

As I held up the knife

It went to my wrist

And I started to slash

In hopes if I was dead

I could forever lose my past

And then the blood

Became a puddle on the floor

I let a tear fall

Because I would be no more

I looked in the blood

And in it saw my face

The blood had shown me

That this wasn't my place

On a note quickly

I wrote I love you all

I started to feel dizzy

I started to fall

And then I felt happy

Because now my life

Was slowly disappearing

Because of the knife

Breathing became hard

As in front of my eyes

That dark man came

Who comes for all who dies

He said it was over

And that I was no more

I shed a last tear

And watched it hit the floor

I looked at the knife

Still tight in my fist

I loved it so much

For it gave me my bliss

I thanked the knife

It was my only friend

It had done as I asked

And made my life end

There I'm done I have a lot more poems but I want to know what you think of these first ok?


	2. Mirrors and Masks

Hey everyone! since I'm going to be updating all my stories I decided that I better start off with my poems. So here you guys go I hope you like them and please review!their is supposed to be a space between every 4 lines of the poems. but it just won't work so it looks like it's all mushed together it's not suppoesed to be that way but i can't chage it no matter what i do. if you know how to fix this then please tell me in your review!

Your authoress Kimonoprincess.

* * *

**The Mask **  
Here I lie 

In the dark

There's nothing left

In my heart

There are no good reasons

For me to be this way

No valid reason

For why like this I choose to stay

You look at me

And I just smile

I won't let you know

About the pain behind that smile

I know that deep down

I want to cry

But no amount of pain

Will make me even if I try

The tears never come

I lost my tears

As I was over come

By all of my fears

I wonder why

I'm so sad

My life should be great

Yet I feel so bad

I know there are others

That have it much worse than me

My problems are nothing

Compared to what they could be

I know there are others

That have it much worse than me

My problems are nothing

Compared to what they could be

But still as I drift farther

I yell in my mind

I have it great

This is a great life of mine

I look at you

And I beg you to see past

This fake smile, which is

The center of my mask

I want you to see

They pain in my eyes

But my mask fools you

My dark mask of lies

The day is painful

But not as bad as the night

Because at night the mask is off

And I know I'm not all right

But I now you would be worried

If you really know

How much at night I suffer

It's something I won't put you through

So I'll keep on smiling

I won't let the pain get past

I'll keep it hidden

All the pain behind the mask

**The Mirror never lies **

Don't think I don't notice

When they look at me and stare

I try not to do it

But I really do care

When they wait till I'm gone

And then start to laugh

I start to doubt

My life's path

When I act all calm

But I'm about to die

I turn the lights off

And in the dark I cry

I wonder what's wrong

What's so wrong with me

I look in the mirror

And try so hard to see

What makes me so different

That they always stare

I must be a freak

I think it's just not fair

I look in the mirror

I try to hide

I can't stand myself

I just want to die

The pain become unbearable

I can't stand it anymore

I write ' I love you all'

Before my head hits the floor

My eyes start to blur

And the pain stats to fade

My heart feels shattered

Then you saw where I laid

You look at the bottle

You try not to cry

You hold me body

And tell me not to die

You hold me tight

Then you start to cry

You say I can't listen to them

You say hold on please try

I open my eyes

And you hold me harder

And then the light

It starts to fade farther

You say not to listen

To what the others say

You say you'll be there

You'll always stay

That's when I realize

That the mirror didn't lie

There wasn't anything wrong with me

And I've known it the whole time

* * *

Those are my poems I have many more and will be updating more often. Please review!

Your authoress

kimonoprincess


End file.
